Unwanted Gifts
by Myheroicdeed
Summary: A collection of one-shots surrounding gifts from the Cullens to Bella that she feels are unnecessary.
1. Laptop

**A/N: I had this idea a little while ago for a bunch of oneshots surrounding things the Cullens give to Bella that she thinks she doesn't need. If there's any objects you think the Cullens would give Bella just put them in a review and I'll try to write something for it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters. **

I was beyond exhausted. I was so tired that even my low tolerance for caffeine couldn't help. I'd guzzled two cokes and a chocolate bar. Both of which weren't helping me. Weighted under bags filled to the brim with clothing I crawled up the stairs. I was tempted to just leave them by the foot of the stairs and have Edward get them later when he came over. Or even just to drop them where I was. If it wasn't for the promise that I would trip over them later and probably kill myself I would have done it too. Killing my self wasn't part of my plan for the future. Even if Edward didn't agree with changing me I knew he'd rather see me a vampire than dead.

What seemed like years later I reached the top of the stairs all the bags still clasped in my hands. The door to my room was open halfway. Even in my exhausted stupor I knew that I'd closed it that morning. Wishing Edward was there with me I made my way closer to the door.

Setting the bags on the floor as quietly as I possibly could I reach for the doorknob. As my hand grasped the cool metal handle I realize I was being ridiculous. It wasn't as if there was a rabid Werewolf, or an angry vampire on the side of that door. Fearlessly I push the door open the rest of the way. My room was empty. Or at least it appeared empty. Picking the bags up I drop them on the floor in my closet telling myself that I'd hang them up later.

Exhausted I trip over a box and fall onto my bed glad that it wasn't on the ground. The quilt felt nice and cool against my tired face. The raindrops play a lullaby against my window. It wasn't as beautiful as my lullaby but still soothing.

My thoughts drift through the Cullen family to Charlie, from Charlie to Phil, and from Phil to Renee. Sighing at the thought of Renee I realize that I hadn't responded to her latest e-mail yet. Groaning at the thought of getting off of the bed where my limbs could stay stationary, made it harder to convince myself to get up. If I don't respond to her e-mail then she'll call me and I'll have to go downstairs to answer the phone. In the long run the computer is closer and while the ancient monitor wakes up I can lay down again.

Rolling onto the floor and pulling myself up I move toward the desk. I sit in the chair and push the power button on the laptop. Wait laptop? Since when did I own a laptop? Glancing around my desk I find a note in Edward's perfect script.

_Bella, _

_Your computer takes to long to work. I thought you might find this a little faster than your other computer. _

_Edward_

Who did he think he was spending more money on me than he already did. My computer had worked fine. There was no need to buy a brand new laptop for me. Suddenly energized I head downstairs for the phone.

Dialing his number by heart I wait until I get his answering machine "Edward Cullen you better wish that you were going to be facing a ferocious grizzly instead of me." I hang up and realize that Alice taking me shopping had been a ploy for me to be out of the house for him to set it up. Did that mean the other Cullen members were in on this act of thievery? The whole family was going to wish they were facing a Grizzly bear instead of me. I was positive even Jasper wouldn't be able to calm my fury.


	2. Cell phone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters or Nine in the afternoon by Panic At the Disco.**

The sports announcer was monotone and uninteresting. Charlie was enraptured by his obvious and boring remarks on the last baseball game. I was waiting impatiently for Edward to come pick me up to take me to his house. Apparently my truck wasn't up to driving.

"_'Cause it's nine in the afternoon and  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the Afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good"_

The sudden noise made me jump as my phone vibrated on the table in front of me. The Cullen's thought that I needed a cell phone. They added me to their plan and handed me a blue flip phone. That was two days ago. I refused to use it. They could call, text, and leave as many voicemails as the wanted to. I wasn't going to use it. I didn't need a cell phone. I was putting my foot down on their overwhelming need to buy me things.

The house phone rang and I stood up off the couch and moved to the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello" I was amused by the familiar sigh I heard coming over the phone."_I don't know why you have to be so stubborn. Why can't you just use the cell phone?" _Edward's velvet voice sounded exasperated.

"Because I don't need a cell phone." my stubborn response came out as a sigh of annoyance. He'd asked that question hundreds of times. He kept trying to call me on the cell phone.

"_Bella,"_ his voice was a growl of warning, _"I'd feel you were a lot safer if you would just use the cell phone. Honestly, it wasn't even that much money."  
_

"Edward I'm not going to use the cell phone. Just cancel it and send it back for someone else to use."

"_Isabella,"_ his voice full of love but stern, "_use the cell phone. I'll be there momentarily." _ Sighing I pull on a pair of sneakers and a zip up sweater I'd stolen from Edward's closet. Not like he needed it or anything.

"Who was that Bells?" I could tell from Charlie's voice that he'd been eavesdropping and was only trying to show that he wasn't.

"Edward, He'll be here in a minute." running a hand through my hair I watch the replay on the screen. I stand up and move outside leaving the cell phone sitting on the table. I keep my eyes on the ground not wanting to trip. I wasn't surprised when I looked up and saw that Edward held the passenger door open for me.

"Have everything Bella?" His voice was smooth and collected. His eyes along with his crooked grin dazzle me into a stupor. I nod dumbly unable to speak right away. "I'm going to run in and say hello to Charlie. It won't take more than a minute. Why don't you choose a cd to listen to?" I nod again and smile at him.

He moves swiftly up to the house and enters through the door. Glancing through his cd's I find one that I hadn't heard yet. Sliding it out of it's case I put it in the cd player and glance up as the door is opened and Edward is in the car with me. He looks annoyed as he grabs one of my hands and places something in it. "Don't forget your cell phone Bella."

"For the last time Edward I don't..."I'm abruptly cut off as his lips meet mine, my brain is still foggy as he pulls away.

"What were you saying love?" his smirk let me know that no matter what I said he was going to persist.

I growl, the sound pathetic compared to his, "Thank you for the cell phone Edward. I'll carry it with me always." Or at least until you stop hounding me then the cell phone is back where it started. Maybe this time I'll put it underneath my bed.


End file.
